Experiment 66
by OpalViper
Summary: Tommy and his friends used to be just kids. They didn't know they would be ambushed and used in a sick operation, turning them into monsters in the process. They soon learn of something more sinister than they could ever imagine. First Bionicle Fic
1. Preparation

A/N: Hello there. Ok, for starters, I can assure a good chunk of you that this is not going to be a human-becoming-toa fic. I used to enjoy it, but I guess the thrill wore off after awhile. I'm also new to this section, so be easy. Anyway, enough with that, on with the story. If any of you notice an error, I'll accept any constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: Don't own bionicle. Never will.

Chp. 1-Preparation

Dusk was already descending on a dingy downtown area. It wasn't a very friendly place to be at dusk and certainly at night if a person was to go down alone. Around this time, hardly a car or a person could be seen going down the streets or sidewalks of this area; most of the action would happen deep in dirty alleyways where many a criminal act has taken place. If someone was to go down one and was lucky, all he or she would find would be rusted, metal trashcans and the occasional bum. So far the only souls that could be found near the streets was a mangy stray Labrador chewing on what used to be a hamburger patty and a business woman who seemed to be in a hurry, carrying a large, bulky file.

As the woman passed by the dog, the dog didn't seem to take much notice of her at first until it got a good glance at her. There was something about her that gave it the idea that something just wasn't right with this woman; that the woman was something of evil tales. The dog then started to growl at this woman, trying to defend its turf. The woman seemed to take notice of this and stopped at the mutt with an amused smirk; not a friendly smirk, but one as if she was looking at something pathetic.

The air of the woman wasn't very friendly either. She wore a dark business jacket over a navy blue blouse along with a knee-length skirt with black stilettos, giving her a very professional and confident look. Her hair was very well kept and went to her shoulders, circling her pale face and cold blue eyes. It was her eyes that gave her a very cold appearance, making it seem that she could freeze anything she glared at.

While the woman kept looking at the dog, the scrawny mutt just continued to snarl at her. Finally the woman couldn't take anymore. She gave out a sinister laugh and kicked the dog's side with the point of her shoe, causing the dog to give out a loud and pitiful whimper. With this, the dog, tail in between it's legs, retreated back to its comfort zone behind a trash can as far away from the woman as possible. The woman, on the other hand, had no sympathy whatsoever for the poor thing. As a matter of fact, she seemed to enjoy the dog's reaction. She then continued on her way to her destination after having something to make her walk somewhat exciting.

She continued her way down the old concrete sidewalk down to a dilapidated apartment building that hasn't been used in years except for the entertainment of teenagers that would tag the building or use it as the battleground for fights. As she ascended up the stairs to the building, the woman checked her surroundings in case there was anyone coming her way. Although no one really came down that way during sundown, it still couldn't hurt to make sure no one saw her going in. The woman then gave the splintered door a push and entered the premises. In front of the woman was a small lobby that was now covered in grim and graffiti with a grand staircase that lead up to the multiple floors in the building. The woman, taking no note to the building's condition, headed over to a door that lead to the building's furnace room, a place no one went down because of ridiculous rumors that the room was haunted by evil spirits, a factor that the woman found very helpful at times.

The woman took out a small flashlight that gave enough light for her to maneuver around the room. As she gave the room a good once-over, she began to descend down the creaky, wooden stairs that led down to a small room where most of it was taken up by a large, cylindrical water boiler that was covered with spots of rust and stank of mildew. The woman walked over to the old boiler and lifted a piece of the boiler's insulation that covered the wall. She ran her fingers over a brick and began to slide it out of the damp wall, revealing an electronic number pad hidden at the back of the hole. The woman then reached into the space and began to type in the code. Right as she typed in the last number, a whirring-sound was heard from the room and another sound like that of steam being released from a tight container. The water boiler then began to shake slightly and slowly descended into the floor, with it's top coming off like the lid of a food can. As the top came back, a dark, metallic cylinder came up from the boiler and a door slide open, revealing it to be an elevator. The woman smirked as she placed the brick back in it's original place and stepped inside the elevator. The doors then slide back into place and began its descent.

After about a minute or so, the doors opened once again to a completely different room. In contrast to the damp, brick constructed room from above, the room the woman stood in was now like that of a laboratory. All the walls were cast in a well-polished metal and had beautifully waxed tile. The room had three doors with one of them being barred from the outside. Eerie sounds were heard from that room, all of them were loud yelps that could hardly be distinguished from one another, but all sounded as if they came from hell itself. The woman, despite the terrifying shrieks, just looked over at the door and gave out her evil chuckle and headed into the door opposite of the barred door.

The room was fairly small and most of it was covered in large file cabinets. In the middle was a desk at which was a balding man wearing a white scientist overcoat working on his laptop about one of the files. As soon as the woman closed the door, the man looked up from his work, revealing large, coke-bottle glasses. He then turned off the computer and got up to greet the woman.

"Ms. Decker," he said in a nervous voice, looking down at the immense file in her arms "I see you have brought their files."

"Of course Anderson." The woman said in a cool yet poisonous voice, "Why else would I want to come down to this awful place?"

She then placed the file on the table for the man called Anderson to look over. He took out six photos; all of them had a different picture of a teenager, each maybe around the age of seventeen or eighteen. He then began to look over their records: medical records, criminal records, birth certificates, insurance and anything of extreme importance. After looking through it all, Anderson gave a large exhale.

"You absolutely sure you want to do six at one time?" He said at last.

Decker didn't looked phased, "Anderson, have I ever been nonsensical when it came to matters such as this?"

"No it's just that-"

"More people will notice they have disappeared?" She finished. "It may not be the same poor homeless human on the streets who left no imprint on the world that they existed, but with these it should not be any different. We could, after all, make them disappear."

"But people will know they existed."

She gave the man a cold knowing look. "The authorities would never look for someone that never lived."

"Regardless," Anderson began "if we were to do this many at once, shouldn't we bring them here to avoid unnecessary attention?"

"Do you really believe that they would want to be found? Even if people would start to search for them, they would want to avoid any human contact as possible, for fear of rejection. And if you have forgotten, I have connections with local gangs to divert the city's attention from their disappearance to more important matters, such as the city's safety."

"But you do realize what could happen if they were to be found? I mean, besides each having a small family, their parents and friends would realize they would be missing and do you know what could happen if we are exposed?" Anderson asked indignantly.

Decker gave the man a venomous glare. "Are you questioning my judgment Anderson?"

Anderson immediately started shaking and shook his head. "N-no I'm j-j-just concerned f-for the operation…"

"And are you the one who makes the decisions in this operation? No. Then if you do not mind, I would suggest you use your mouth wisely or," she grabbed the man by the collar and dragged over to a curtained window to another room "you'll become another worthy experiment to this cause." She then drew back the curtain to reveal, in a dark room, a blue arachnid-like creature, except it had only four legs and incredibly large mandibles. Once the curtain was drawn, it scurried over to the window and began to scratch and snap its teeth against the bulletproof glass at the man.

Anderson instantly turned pale. He knew what she meant and began to shake from fear of it. A few people who worked for her ended up with the fate she was talking about and he didn't want to be the next one to go. He then turned his attention to the floor. The woman saw this and gave an evil grin.

She finally said, "I am glad you see my point Anderson. Now I would like you to tell the staff to prepare the injections and tell them that this will be the last."

Anderson seemed to jump from surprise, "The last one? But why are we unplugging after this group?"

Decker merely gave him a cold smile. "We will have enough information after this one Anderson." With that she left the room, leaving the scientist to ponder her words.

* * *

Tommy gave a huge sigh. He was currently in his pre-calculus class, the last class of the day, and was awaiting his test score, which he was pretty sure that he flunked it. He watched as other kids were getting their tests, a good chunk of them getting an A or B, which he just rolled his eyes at. It took a good deal of self-control not to groan when his teacher, Mrs. Kelly, came to him with a concerned look on her face as she gave him his paper. On it was a solid D. Perfect. Just what he needed for today. As soon as the teacher turned her back, Tommy took the paper and crumbled it into a small ball and stuck it into his bag, blowing up into his red bangs. As soon as he smashed the paper into his backpack, the school bell began to ring, making Tommy grin happily since it was Friday. He lifted one of the bag's straps over his shoulder and headed out the door with the crowd. 

Tommy was about seventeen years of age, a senior, and had a nice crop of dark red hair that went to his shoulders (which his mother would nag him about) to match his temper and a pair of dark brown eyes. He was also a fairly tall boy, almost breaking six feet, which earned him a very good place on the school's basketball team. Unfortunately for him, he was just barely keeping his GPA at the requirement he needed to stay on the team.

As he opened his locker, he noticed a friendly face coming his way, his friend Ben, or Benny as he was called among his friends and about the same age. Benny was a very tan and dark haired individual, not to mention a very hyperactive one to boot. He also had bright green eyes as well, which he joked about saying he could sell them on a shopping channel for a good price.

Benny came up to Tom with a large grin. "Hello there, Tommy boy." He said very cheerfully. "So how'd you do on that test back there?"

Tommy glared at Benny. "None of your beeswax…" He grumbled.

Benny winced. "That bad huh? Just keep telling yourself this. Once you get out of here, you'll never have to use all that crap they talk about in there. I'm pretty sure **I'll** never use it."

"That's because you don't listen to the lectures and you do just as bad as me."

"Well, yeah. Do you really think I would be talking like this if I was a geek?"

Benny received a hard punch and a scowl from Tommy, which Benny just seemed more proud of. After both friends had gotten the books they needed for the weekend, they both headed out of the school's doors to meet with the others. After a minute of searching, they saw four people waiting underneath a tree.

One was Abby, a brown-haired seventeen-year-old girl with dark blue eyes, the gentler one of the group, if the easily-flattered one. Another was Pete, a dark skinned eighteen-year-old that would often give a bad impression because of the way he'd dress. He would often wear a black bandana, a old red sweat shirt, and a wallet chain that make him look gruff when he was actually a more shy fellow. The boy standing next to him, Duncan, was sporting a buzz cut and was having a friendly conversation with Abby. Curt, on the other hand, a bleach-blond boy with icy-blue eyes, was avoiding the group as much as he could. Both were also seventeen.

As the two approached the group, Duncan was the first to notice the two.

"Hey," he greeted friendly "How you all doing?"

Benny pointed towards Tommy. "Don't ask Tommy about his test score today. He'll rip your throat out if you all find out he got a D."

Tommy once again glared at him. "How many more times will you bring it up?"

"As long as I get the same reaction from you each time." He said happily.

Tommy just gave a small 'humph' and crossed his arms.

Abby then took the chance to change the subject and cleared her throat. "So, are any of you doing anything fun tonight?"

Everyone seemed to shake his head at this, except for Tommy, who seemed to perk up at the question.

"Actually," He began "Eric told me of this party going on downtown, he even gave me an address. He also told me I could invite you all if I wanted to."

Abby suddenly looked concerned at this, along with Pete and Duncan, while Curt looked completely indifferent.

"We're not going to get arrested this time are we?" Curt remarked coolly. He was referring to the time that Benny and Tommy went to a party and drank a couple bottles of what they thought was root beer, which turned out to be two bottles of bud-light with the labels scratched out and something else interesting mixed in as well. The two were also bright enough to wander out of the building and on to the street, near a police car no less. Their moms weren't too thrilled picking the two up from the station that night either.

Tommy gave Curt a dangerous look and continued. "To answer your question, no. It'll only be for a couple hours and I already talked about with my mom so I can go. The only thing is that I'll have to leave early, so how 'bout it?"

Abby exchanged a worried look with Pete. All their parents were heading out of town for a conference about their work that afternoon. The only problem was that Abby and Pete had a good idea where Tommy was going.

Abby gave a sigh. "I guess I could make it as long my dad knows I'll get back home no later than ten."

Pete and Duncan both shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Pete said.

Benny just grinned proudly. "You know I wouldn't miss something like this!"

When all eyes fell on Curt, he just rolled his eyes. "Fine. Guess I don't have anything else to do."

Tommy looked happy about this. "Great. So I'll see you all at around eight?"

Everyone agreed with this and all said good-bye, except for Pete who went up to Tommy and stopped him.

"Tommy," He began, "Could I talk to you for a second?"

Tommy shrugged. "Sure."

Pete pulled him over. "Look, Tommy. I know I might sound like your mom, but I'm telling you! You have to stop going to those things! You know you aren't gonna get anywhere associating yourself with those kinds of people. You'll only get hurt or even something worse. You know what happened the last time you went to one of those."

Tommy looked frustrated about this subject. "This is none of your business. It's my choice if I want to go with Eric to it tonight. And I'll look like a friggen coward if I don't go to this meeting. I'll be fine anyways. Don't be such a wuss about it."

Pete gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm just saying! You have to stop being a part of this!"

"And what if I don't feel like it?" Tommy asked arrogantly.

"Well, if your rotting in jail with no chance of probation or bail, don't come crying to me!" Pete said loudly. He then cooled down slightly. "Just think about it okay? That's all I'm asking. Just think about it. Like before we go tonight. Think it over a bit. You got me?"

Tommy growled through his nose. "Alright, alright. I'll think over it. Just as long as you get off my back."

"You better." was all Pete finally said as he left.

Once Pete was out of earshot, Tommy gave a loud groan. People. Always seem to make a huge deal about everything. With that, Tommy headed over to the parking lot to his car, got inside, and drove back home, trying to forget Pete's talk to him. Like he even paid attention to most of it anyway. Besides, he had preparations he needed to do before that night.

**A/N:So how was it? Good? Iffy? Or bleah? By the way, if any of the OCs sound mary-suish or gary-stuish or anything like that I'd like to know please.**


	2. Gathering the Subjects

**A/N: Well, here's chappie 2. There might be a little bit of violence, but nothing I'm sure you all can't handle. Thanks to those who read the first chapter by the way I appreciate it very much.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bionicle. I just own the storyline.**

* * *

Chp. 2-Gathering the Subjects

The sun was already down by the time Tommy left his house. He had the house to himself for a couple hours after his mom, Helen, left with his friends' parents for the weekend at a conference for work. When he told his mom he was going to a party, he got the usual 'don't drink and drive or your head will end up on a stake' lecture from his mom. Like he even listened anyway.

He was almost at the parking lot in the downtown area that he told everyone to be at. While driving down, he began to roll a shark tooth pendant, which he wore around his neck with a faux-leather strap, between his fingers. It was a gift he got from his dad before he left and he always wore it except when he slept or bathed. He was probably around eight or nine when his dad left, but he preferred to not talk about. Tommy always hated the idea of being thought of as sentimental or weak, which would often get him into a lot of trouble.

When Tommy caught sight of the parking lot, he turned his car in to see Pete, Duncan and Benny waiting patiently for the others and passing the time talking to one another. Tommy pulled his car into one of the paint-worn parking spaces and got out of the car to greet the boys.

Duncan was the first to give Tommy a greeting, which were a large grin and a high-five. "Hey man, how you doing?" He asked cheerfully.

Tommy shrugged. "Eh, okay. Has Abby and Curt gotten here yet?"

Duncan shook his head. "Not yet. I think Abby was giving Curt a ride over here."

Tommy suddenly perked up. "Oh I forgot to tell you all something. Eric going to come with us too."

Pete gave out a loud groan, while Duncan shrugged. "That sounds cool."

Benny, on the other hand, seemed to get a kick out of this. "So your drinking buddy is coming along as well?"  
Tommy glared at Benny. "Hey! You know I haven't had a drink in six months. I'm not an alcoholic you know."

"Okay," Benny said putting his hands up in false defeat, "you're not an alcoholic."

"Thank you,"

"You smoke pot then!"

Tommy began to turn bright red. "No I don't smoke anything either!"

"Do you chew then?"

"NO!" Tommy yelled at Benny and turned around and continued to simmer.

Benny ignored this and continued to laugh until he couldn't breath. Pete, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes at the two. As soon as the two stopped screaming like little kids at each other, a car pulled up into the parking lot with Curt and Abby in the seats.

Abby waved at the group while Curt just gave them a cool glare. "Hi guys. Are we ready to go yet?"

Duncan shook his head. "No we're waiting for Eric now."

Abby then started to bite her lower lip after hearing this. "I see…" was all she said. She then turned towards Benny. "Do you have the money that you owe me for that radio?"

Benny took out a wallet from his pocket. "Yep. Here, catch!" He said playfully.

Benny was about ten feet away from Abby when he tossed it. Unfortunately for Abby, she was a full-breed klutz who couldn't even catch a beach ball from a few feet away. When she reached out for the wallet, she just fumbled with it between her hands before letting it fly and hit the roof of her car. As she went over to pick it up, she called over at Benny. "Benny, could you please stop doing that?" Abby called out frustrated.

"I could," Benny said slyly.

Abby sighed. "Would you stop that?"

"Yes mother dear." Benny said in a high voice.

After Abby had gotten a hold of the wallet, she noticed a boy leaning on the corner of a building next to the parking lot. It was Eric, who wasn't held in high regard for most of Tommy's friends. The boy had spiked black hair, a glum expression, and at least three piercings in his left ear. He also was very pale; almost enough to make snow look like asphalt and wore a black leather jacket.

Tommy noticed Eric's arrival and went up to greet him. After they both had greeted each other, Eric gave a disapproving look at the rest of the group.

"They coming to?" He said in a bored voice.

Tommy nodded. "Yep. The whole shebang."

The boy smirked at the group, which sent goose bumps up Abby's back. "Okay then," Eric said finally, "the place isn't to far away. Probably just take five minutes to get over there." He then went over to Tommy and whispered something in his ear. Tommy nodded to whatever Eric said and responded, "Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss one."

Eric smiled at this and lead the group to their destination. While Eric was leading, Abby lagged back to where Pete was walking.

"So," she whispered "did you talk to him?"

Pete nodded. "Don't worry I did."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I told him that he needs to stop going, but he refused to listen to anything I said so…"

"You beat around the bush didn't you?" Abby said flatly.

"Er…" Pete felt very awkward and focused his attention to the ground. "I told him to think about it before we went…"

"Pete," Abby said flustered, "He needs to get out now! He doesn't have time to think about it."

"Like he ever thinks at all." Curt said bluntly.

"He's got a good point you know," Agreed Benny.

"I prefer to not let him get turned in to the ER thank you very much," Abby said matter-of-factly.

"Why not let him get beat up and have him learn a lesson from that?" Curt remarked again.

Duncan turned around at the group suddenly, breaking out of his trance. "Who's getting beat up?!"

Pete and Abby began to shush Duncan so that Eric and Tommy wouldn't notice. "We're talking about Tommy, Duncan. Who else would we be talking about?" Pete said at Duncan.

Duncan responded with an "Ah." He then began to scratch the back of his thick neck nervously and gave a small laugh.

A few minutes after the group's discussion, Eric stopped and turned towards an old building. "Well, here we are."

Abby looked it over. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. They were all standing in front of an old apartment complex that hadn't been open for decades. She could also tell that some people had some fun with the building from all of the graffiti on the walls.

"I thought there was going to be a party here," Abby said suspiciously.

Eric pointed down an alley next to the building. "We're going down there, sweetheart. Don't' worry, you'll get your surprise."

Eric began to stroll into the alleyway with the rest of the group following as well. Pete began to feel nervous going down the alley. He wasn't sure whether it was the dark windows with broken glass or the garbage strewn concrete that scared him more, but something didn't feel right.

He called out to Tommy. "Tommy, I don't think there's anything down here. Why don't we just go back to the cars and go out for coffee or something?"

Tommy gave Pete a disbelieving look. "Don't go wussy on us, Pete. We're almost there. Eric said it should be down here somewhere too."

Abby spoke up too. "I kind of agree with Pete. I don't think anything's here too. We might get into trouble if we keep wandering around here."

"Or get mugged." Curt remarked coolly.

"That is a possibility," Benny said grinning.

Duncan shrugged. "I don't feel like anything's wrong."

"Thank you Duncan." Said Tommy. He then turned toward the group. "C'mon, we're in a large group. No one in their right mind would try and rob us. It's just you ima-" Tommy didn't finish his sentence. His body jerked as if he was having a seizure and his eyes went wide. His eyes rolled into his head as he feel on to the ground, revealing a smirking Eric, holding a taser gun with two wires connecting the gun with Tommy.

Eric snorted, "Sucker." He said cruelly.

Duncan glared bloody murder at the traitor and began to charge at him. Duncan brought his right fist up to slam it into Eric's temple. Eric, however, simply sidestepped to his left, with Duncan's hit missing him completely. The pale boy brought his arm around his head and slammed his elbow against Duncan's temple, causing him to let out a yell of pain. After this, Duncan laid on the ground with a small amount of blood coming from his mouth.

While this was going on, Abby, who was at the back of the group, turned around to see two head-shaven thugs grinning from behind. Abby gave out a loud scream and failed to notice a small ledge from the sidewalk, causing her to trip. Before she could pick herself back up, one of them pulled another taser gun from his jacket and shot it at Abby's chest. She, too, gave a violent twitch and let out a final gasp before collapsing on the ground. The other thug lunged at Curt, who grabbed the man's wrist and began to wrestle to keep the man from overtaking him. Unfortunately, the other thug charged from the left, grabbed Curt's head and slammed hard into the wall. Curt swayed slowly and groaned before slouching against the brick wall.

Two other thugs, one with black dreadlocks and the other with a scar on his neck, lunged at Benny and Pete. Benny tried to fend off the one with the dreadlocks by grabbing an old trash can lid and protecting himself from the man's punches, but the man got the better of him and grabbed hold of the lid. He then thrust the edge of the lid at Benny's forehead, causing Benny to cry out in pain. The man wretched the lid from Benny's grip and smashed it once again in his chest. The pain was too much for him to bear and this caused him to black out. The man with the scar had set his attention on Pete, dashed towards him with his hands outstretched and seized Pete's throat, raising him up off the ground.

Pete slowly felt all energy leave him as he tried to pry the hands off his neck, but they held fast like iron talons. He saw a dark cloud slowly cover his sight. Before he went unconscious, he groaned. "No…please…" he said pleadingly, 'let...me...g...go..." his hands then went limp.

The man just snickered and dropped the kid on the ground. Eric walked over to the four men, looking at each person on the ground like a trophy. He gave an evil smirk towards the other men. "Well, call her up then." He said towards the dreadlock-man, "Tell her we have her prize."

* * *

Decker gave out a frustrated sigh. She was now at the headquarters under the building except this time to retrieve the subjects. She had paid the gang that captured the teenagers quite a handsome reward; about a few hundred grand. This was hardly a fraction of the operation's budget. Decker also promised more if the gang was to keep the city on its toes for the next few days. That was the easy part. The hard part was now dealing with how they captured her prize. 

She went up to the glass that separated the office she was in from the injection room, which now had all six of them unconscious not from the attack, but from anesthesia. She began to tap the glass in deep thought. It was more than twenty-one hours since they were captured and most of the time was spent trying to stabilize their condition. She had specifically told the gang not to brutally harm them, but what can she expect from working with them?

She looked over the subjects for the experiment. Each one was laying unconscious on an operating table and was connected to various machines to keep an eye on their physical condition. The room itself was bleached white and smelled of disinfectant. Near the door on a metallic table were six syringes, each used to give the injection. The room was also connected with the lab, which was the room opposite from where Decker was standing. The workers should be coming in with it very soon, although getting it was always the tough part of the experiment.

Her attention was taken off the subjects when she heard the door open. She turned to see Anderson walking into the room.

"Well?" Decker said impatiently, "Have they gotten the sample ready for testing?"

Anderson cleared his throat. "T-they now have enough for the process. They're just getting into the suits that's all."

Decker turned her attention back to the subjects. Thomas Johnson, Abigail Bridges, Benjamin Smith, Duncan Boggs, Peter Cunningham and Curt Spoons. All of them connected to this more than they know. She was very interested in this Thomas, his personality reminded her of someone from long ago. At this thought an evil grin spread upon her face.

"Anderson, tell them to add just a little bit more to the Johnson boy." She pointed to the redhead.

Anderson seemed horrified at this. "Decker, be reasonable! The human body can only take so much of this before it shuts down completely! Anything above 15 mL is suicide! You'll kill him!"

Decker gave the man a cool glare. "I am aware of that Anderson. I know better than to exceed the limit. I only want them to add two mL more. That's all I ask."

This seemed to calm Anderson down, if only slightly. Before he left, he turned back to the woman. "I can't help but wonder this Decker. Why did you choose them in the first place?"

Decker gave out a small chuckle and began to trace her finger on the window. "Let's just say I find their ancestry interesting."

Anderson blinked at the woman and left the room to inform the scientists of Decker's orders. After a few minutes, he came back confirming that they'll add only a little bit more. Decker grinned at herself after hearing this.

As she looked into the room, a man in what looked like a biohazard suit stepped into the room. In his arms was a jar containing a neon-green liquid that seemed to glow on it's on accord. The man took the jar over to the table with the syringes and set it down with the up most care. Five other men, each in the same type of suit, then followed the man as well. The original man took a clean syringe, stuck the needle into the cloth that covered the opening of the jar and slowly pulled the piston back to fill it up to the desired amount, only this time their was a little bit more.

The man went over to the Johnson boy and turned his right arm so that the palm was facing up. He carefully shoved the needle into the elbow area and began to push the piston down to inject it into the bloodstream. The only reaction from the boy was a small convulsion that rippled through his body, which quickly became calm. The man slowly drew the needle back out, which was thin enough that it didn't draw any blood. After this the other men followed the same procedure; filling the syringe, injection, convulsion, and drawing the needle out. Once each person had received the shot, Decker turned towards Anderson.

"Anderson, tell them to return them back to their homes. And make sure that it looked like they had a hangover the night before." Decker ordered the man.

Anderson nodded and asked. "How long until it takes effect?"

Decker gave the man an amused smirk. "About an hour."

* * *

**A/N: dun-dun-DUN! Things are certainly going to get interesting after this. Hope you all enjoyed this one and please review on whether this was good or ick. Like I said before, I'll take any constructive criticism. Much thanks again for reading!**


	3. Unnatural Process

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

Chp. 3-Unnatural Process

The last bit of light from the sun landed on Tommy, who was now almost dead asleep. Tommy gave out a loud groan when the sun got in his eyes and sat up in his bed. When he sat up, he felt a headache and began to rub his temples forcefully. He had a very strange dream. He dreamed that he and his friends got ambushed by five goons and got killed, but the dream didn't bother him too much. He sat on the side of his bed and stretched, finally noticing he was still wearing his clothes from Friday. He also realized he didn't remember the party from that night also. As he stood up, he looked at his cell phone and noticed that there was a message. Tommy flipped it open and began to listen to the message.

Tommy was met by Eric's voice "Hey Tom, its Eric. I just wanted to see how you were keeping up. You and your pals had a major hangover last night so me and some other guys brought y'all home, just in case you confused. Oh, and about the meeting," Eric's voice became slightly menacing, "you're off the hook for now, but the boss says that if you miss another one, you'll have to deal with the consequences. Later." With that, the message ended.

At the end of the message, Tommy swore out loud. He forgot about the meeting! Tommy growled at this, blaming whatever he drank that night. He looked at the clock, which read around half past five and decided that he should probably take a shower since he was asleep for nearly an entire day and didn't get a chance to shower. He picked out a white shirt and a pair of torn blue jeans off the floor and went into the bathroom. When he was about to take his shirt off, he thought he noticed something on his arm and took a closer look.

He could barely make out a small dot, probably the size of a small freckle on his arm in the inner elbow region. The one thing that made the mark odd was that it was too round and too dark to be a freckle. Tommy blinked, then shook it off and got ready for a shower. After about ten minutes, Tommy got back out, dried off, and got some clothes back on along with his necklace. He then started to dry his hair off as best as he could with a towel and briefly brushed it out. Noticing that his headache was still bothering him, Tommy went out into the kitchen to see if there was any ibuprofen in the cupboards.

Walking into the kitchen, he noticed that the home phone had a message as well. Tommy went over and pushed the button to listen to the message and got out some medicine for his headache. As the message started to play, he went over to the fridge and began to drink straight out of the milk carton to wash the medicine down, something his mom hated, but he still did anyway. Tommy then realized that the voice on the message was his mom.

"Hi honey, this is mom. I was just calling to let you know I'll be home at around six tonight. The conference got out early so there was enough time for me to come home. I'll see you in a bit! Bye!"

Tommy then went over to the phone and erased the message. His eyes then ran over a picture next to the phone. In the picture was his carrot-topped mom, a small, somewhat plump, yet kind woman, his dad, Theo, a tall redheaded man who was almost an exact replica of Tommy, and a small redhead boy that was being held by his dad and hugging the man around the neck. The small boy was Tommy when he was seven years old. The picture was taken when his family went to the beach over in Miami and was the same day that Tom's dad made him his shark tooth necklace.

Tommy shook his head at this. "C'mon…don't do this to yourself!" he scolded himself. He hated it when he would think about his dad. The past was the past and there was nothing he could do about it he told himself. Tommy gave out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the back door. He heard a scratching at the door and realized that his Australian shepherd, J.J., was still outside. Tommy opened the door to let a very hyper and friendly dog inside. The dog started to stand on his two legs and began to scratch at Tommy's chest.

Tommy began to scratch J.J.'s head vigorously. "Hey there boy!" Tommy said happily. "Did want to play with someone?"

J.J. barked in agreement and Tommy slipped some old sneakers on and headed outside. In his backyard was an old basketball hoop with most of the netting almost torn to shreds nailed against the side of the house. There was also a large slab of concrete the Tommy used to dribble the ball. Farther out from his house was a large forest that encircled the entire town, a place he used to play a lot as a kid.

Tommy grabbed his basketball that he kept just outside of the back door and walked on to the concrete. When he started to dribble the ball, J.J. started to become very excited and would try and knock the ball out from Tommy with his snout. Tommy liked this because it helped him when it came to defense during a game. When J.J. began to charge at Tommy, the redhead spun around J.J., jumped up, and slam-dunked the ball with one hand and hung briefly off the rim. He continued to hang like that until J.J. started to bark at him and Tommy landed on the ground with a proud smirk. Tommy then began to scratch the dog around his neck with both hands.

"You almost got me there, tough dog! But you just barely missed my moves!" Tommy said triumphantly.

J.J. gave out a 'humph' and the two continued this for about fifteen minutes doing the same routine; dog attacks, Tommy dodges, he shots and then all over again. It was only until Tommy noticed something odd that he stopped.

He felt a sudden pain in his stomach and dropped the ball. Tommy wrapped his arms around his stomach and ran into the forest and didn't stop until he found a decent bush to deliver a present to. Even after doing this, the pain didn't stop. As a matter of fact, it just seemed to spread.

Tommy doubled-over in pain and he collapsed on his back, tightening his hands into fists as he writhed in pain. As soon as Tommy hit the ground, an acidic green glow seemed to come from the boy's veins, which was something Tommy wasn't even taking note off. He was trying his best not to scream, but it felt like someone had injected magma into his bloodstream. But the worst pain he felt was in his head, which made his headache from earlier seem like a paper cut. When he first felt the pain in his head, Tommy grabbed his head with both hands and let out a yell loud enough to hear probably from miles around.

It felt as though something went into his head and began to rip it apart, only to put it back together in a way it was never intended to be. Even with the pain racking him, it also felt as if he was getting stronger as well. But as the pain began to subside, Tommy was weak from what had happened to him and saw the world going black. Before all his lights went out, Tommy heard an ominous howl as if it came from a dying wolf. The only thing that disturbed him was that he couldn't discern from where it came from.

* * *

Miles away from where Tommy lay, on the top of a mountain overlooking the city was a strange looking man. The black-haired man, who height and slimness made him look like a stick figure, had on a black business suit with a white shirt underneath. What added to his mysterious appearance was a dark pair of sunglasses and a near-emotionless expression on his face. 

That unnatural process had just passed and the man stood there, waiting for instructions. About five minutes ago, he was able to hear a loud ear-splitting scream. He knew that scream anywhere and, even though he never showed it, it pained him whenever he heard it. From those years in the organization, there was one thing he learned from each experiment; no one, regardless of who they were and what they did, deserved this fate. He and the others wanted to ensure that would become reality. He gave out a sigh as he looked over the city's numerous lights.

He felt a walkie-talkie crackle from his side. "Come in watchman, this is alpha. Over." A man said from the other line.

The man brought it up to his mouth. "This is watchman. What is it?"

"We've confirmed the fifth one. Do you have the sixth?"

"Got the sixth. What do you want from here?" The man asked.

"Find out where they'll meet and notify us of their location. Mole will get the equipment ready for research."

"Got it. And don't forget," the man said seriously. "Don't try and follow them. I know you're tempted, but don't get any ideas."

There was a slight pause. "I'm aware of that." The voice said, making it known that the man on the radio was losing his temper. "I'll promise not to meet them. I am aware of those instructions. Over and out."

"You better. Over and out."

Static replaced the man's voice and the sunglasses man placed it back in its holder. He took out a flashlight to help him navigate through the woods. While walking down the slope, the man noted that this was certainly going to be an interesting meeting.


	4. The Freak Show

A/N: Phew! Finally got this one out. If you all are wondering about the rating change its 'cuz I reviewed the storyline a little bit and there some violence and :ahem: language that might not be as appropriate for the previous rating.

Toa Nuva: Yeah that's great and all but when do **we **get in? All you've been writting about are these weirdos.

Me: I'm gettin there I'm gettin there hold your horses. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Eh, you know the drill.

* * *

Chp. 4-The Freak Show

J.J. had heard his master's screams and ran into the forest, trying to find Tommy's whereabouts. Once the screams had subsided, he had to rely on scent to try and find him through the vegetation. J.J. sniffed the air, now extremely puzzled. It was something like his master's scent; only there was something strange mixed with it. Regardless, J.J. began to follow this somewhat familiar scent, throwing all caution into the wind.

J.J. finally came upon what it thought was Tommy, only it looked completely different. So different that J.J. became afraid of it and tucked his tail between his legs and began to whimper. When Tommy gave out a groan, J.J. retreated under a nearby tree, hoping that he wasn't seen. His attempts, however, weren't very good ones and was noticed by Tommy, who was now trying to call the frightened dog over.

Tommy, now awake with only a slight headache, was now confused by his dog's behavior. Usually J.J. would go nuts whenever he called out for the Australian shepherd. Now he acted as if he was some fiend of sorts. Tommy gave out a sigh and began to rub his temples. While he was massaging his cranium, he ran his hands over his ears and noticed something disturbing. He didn't feel the firmness human ears usually had. As a matter of fact, he felt something furry and much narrower and longer than human ears. Tommy began to panic and began to run back to his house, wondering what happened to him.

Tommy tore through the woods, across his backyard and into his house, slamming the back door right into the wall in the process. On the way he felt a sharp pain in his lower back, but he kept that aside until he got into the bathroom. When he turned on the lights and looked in the mirror, what he saw caused him to yell out in surprise and fall on the floor. Tommy began to breathe heavily, hoping that what he saw was a complete hallucination. Slowly, the boy got back up to confront his reflection once again.

What he saw was definitely no illusion. Somehow, he changed into something that any regular person would label as a monster. His head was now shaped like that of a wolf, only most of it was still human flesh and red fur grew like side burns a few inches from his now elongated mouth. His entire body, except for his chest, stomach, and the front of his neck and inside of his arms was covered in red fur. Two wolfish ears poked out from his hair from where his regular ears used to be, now parallel to the ground.

Tommy just stood there in complete shock at what he saw. He felt his fingers twitch from his fear at himself. He looked down at his hands; the palms now callused and now had dark claws instead of fingernails with the back of the hands covered in red hair. He looked down at his feet, which were changed in the same way. Tommy looked back at the mirror and opened his mouth. Inside were two pairs of long canines and other intimidating looking teeth as well. To make sure he wasn't officially insane, he brought his hands up to his head and began to feel around it. He felt his extended mouth, stretched out nose holes, deadly teeth, and the fur on the side of his face, now convinced he wasn't crazy.

He was finally aware of the pain in his lower back and felt back there. He felt an odd furry lump. Tommy gave a tug at it and looked back there. He now had a red furred wolfish tail that reached to his ankles. Tommy reached down and tore a hole in his pants to make room for this. Tommy once again looked at the mirror with wide eyes and uttered three words at his refection, "Oh my god…" he said in horror.

That was when panic hit Tommy with full force. He knew he couldn't let anyone see him like this. He knew that he also had to get away from home as soon as possible. His mom would be devastated at his absence, but her reaction would be worse if she saw him at that moment. Before he could plan any further, he heard his cell phone ringing from his pocket, something that surprised him more than it should have. He didn't want to let someone know that he was at home, fearing someone would come looking for him. While he let the phone ring, Tommy almost sprinted to his parent's room.

Tommy remembered a large trench coat and wide-brimmed fedora his dad used to wear. He began to tear through his dad's closet, finding the trench coat first. Tommy threw this on, which just barely reached ankles and covered up the tail. The hat he had trouble finding, but after ten minutes he was able to find it. The hat and the coat were a dark brown, and the hat reminded him of the hat Indiana Jones used to wear. Tommy gave himself a final once over when he had the hat and coat on. He then came to the conclusion that as long as it was dark outside and he kept the coat's collar up, no one should notice much of a difference.

Tommy, out of curiosity, took out his cell phone to see who called, which had now stopped ringing. He saw that he had a voice mail from Abby, which caught his interest. He flipped open the cell phone and began to listen.

"…Um…hi Tommy," Abby sounded very timid, not to mention frightened, at the beginning of the message, "I j-just wanted to call wondering if anything…disturbing had happened to you. I c-called the other guys and t-they said that something happened to them t-to. We'll be in the woods in your backyard in fifteen minutes and please be there." With that, the voice mail was over.

Tommy placed his phone back in his pocket and began to ponder his decision. On one end, he didn't want to go since his pride didn't want him to be seen like this. But on the other hand, something happened to his friends and he would be a coward not to help them. Tommy gave out a frustrated sigh. The only decision that made any sense at all was to meet up with them and find out what happened. His mind was taken off of this subject when he heard the garage door opening. His mom was coming into the house.

"Crap." Was all Tommy said as he ran faster than he ever did in his life into the kitchen. What he did next was what one could only describe as downright stupidity. Before heading out the backdoor, Tommy took a small piece of paper and a pen and wrote a hasty note goodbye, not mentioning anything that happened to him that evening. Right before Tommy had his hand on the doorknob, he heard a voice he almost dreaded hearing at the moment.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" said a shrill voice. Tommy looked around slightly to see his mom, Helen, staring at him with wide eyes. He was pretty sure that his mom was never this scared in her entire life.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU…WHATEVER YOU ARE! GET…OUT!" His mom, who had pulled out a rifle from under the couch, was now pointing it at Tommy. Tommy wasted no time and opened the backdoor, running like a madman through his backyard. When he got to the other side of the yard, he heard a gunshot and felt something whiz against the side of his face. Tommy went up to fell it and looked back at his hand and saw a small amount of blood on his fingertips. He involuntarily stopped at the edge of the forest and looked around. His mom was now standing in the doorway with the rifle cocked at him.

His mom yelled at him ferociously, "GET OUT OF MY PROPERTY MONSTER OR YOU'LL END UP WITH A SLUG IN YOUR HEAD!"

Tommy took this warning and started to run back into the woods once again. On the way, Tommy thought he felt something wet in his eyes. He realized that they were tears. He quickly rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself, "Don't do this!"

Tommy then continued onto where he was pretty sure the group was meeting. What he had in store for him he could never predict.

* * *

Pete gave out a frustrated sigh. He was making his way through the woods near Tommy's house, trying his best not to get to close to the neighboring houses. He didn't want to become a new discovery on display at a local zoo or get dissected for that matter. So far, he had a very eventful evening to put it nicely. He was thankful that he got out of his home before his mom arrived at his home, but he had to make some interesting preparations before he left. He was now wearing a very baggy black sweatshirt with the hood covering a good portion of his face, something he didn't want other people to see at the moment. 

As he came into the clearing where the gang would sometimes meet, Pete noticed a figure standing near the edge. He thought he saw a glimpse of red hair on the figure and assumed it was Tommy.

He called out. "Tommy? Is that you?"

For some reason, this surprised Tommy very badly and spun around to meet him with a surprised glare. When Pete had gotten a good look at Tommy, he, very embarrassing when he looked back, gave out a yelp of surprise.

Tommy growled at this. "Yeah yeah I don't look very pretty at the moment. You don't need to point it out anymore than I have as is!"

Pete raised his hands in apology. "Hey I've just been having a very bad day too, just to let you know, so don't think you're alone."

Tommy looked Pete over suspiciously. "What's with the ghetto look?"

Pete gave an exasperated sigh. "You really want to know?" Pete took a gloved hand and pulled his hood back. Tommy's only reaction was a pair of raised eyebrows. Pete was changed in almost the same fashion he was only he was something else. Pete had a head shaped like a wolverine and was covered in dark brown hair. He also had a long brown bushy tail, claws on each finger, and two bear like ears in place of regular ears. The one thing that Tommy had to refrain from laughing at was that he was still wearing his treasured bandana.

Tommy snorted. "Small world, ain't it?"

Pete ignored the remark. "So has anyone else arrived yet?"

"I don't see anyone else here yet so I guess that answers the question." Tommy said dryly.

"Just to let you know, that's about to be disproved in a moment." A voice called out from the edge of the forest. It sounded a lot like Benny's voice and Tommy saw four figures emerge from the forest.

Each person seemed to be transformed in the same way Tommy and Pete were, only each looked like something else. Abby, who was the first to come out of the woods, had a triangular shaped head and was covered in blue scales, with a dorsal fin sticking out from her back and a long shark-like tail. Tommy also thought he saw parallel slits that looked like gills on her neck. Curt came out too, only he was covered in gray hair with dark spots with a leopard tail swaying leopard tail revealing itself from the back. His head was shaped like that of a big cat with ears made in the same fashion, only he looked very indifferent to the situation. Duncan revealed himself as well, only he looked very odd since he had a deer shaped head, had light brown hair growing all over him and had a pair of antlers growing from his head. His feet had now become large hoofs instead of regular human feet. Benny, however, looked even stranger than Duncan. He had brown feathers growing around him with a bird-like tail, had a large pair of brown wings that had sprouted from his back and he had a large beak instead of a regular mouth. His hands and feet looked like the feet of birds of prey with each fingertip having a large talon.

Benny gave out a loud laugh. "Looks like the entire freak show is finally here!"

Everyone else, however, glared bloody murder at Benny with Tommy telling him to 'shut his pie hole'.

"Benny, right now is really not the time," Abby said seriously.

"What? I've got to lighten the mood somehow." Benny said mischievously.

Abby sighed at this and turned towards the group. "Did everyone get here okay?"

Tommy groaned at this. "If you include getting shot at by your mom then yes."

Abby became concerned for Tommy. "Your okay aren't you?"

Tommy glared at Abby. "Let's see; I passed out at a party, changed into something from a horror movie and got called a monster by my mom while getting shot at so things are just peachy." He said cruelly.

Abby was taken aback at this. "It's just a standard question."

Pete gave Tommy a look. "Tommy, she's just being concerned! No need to get up in her face like that we've all gone through it!"

Tommy got up into Pete's face. "Yeah well at least you all got out with some of your pride intact!"

"Which you have more than enough I might add," Curt said dryly.

Tommy then glared at Curt. "Now don't you start with me!"

"I think Pete was the one who started with you."

Tommy turned bright red in the face. "Alright that's it!" he then began to lunge at Curt, but was stopped by Duncan and Pete. Despite being held back, Tommy continued to fight against the two, growling and glaring daggers at Curt in the process.

Duncan gave Tommy a look. "Good grief Tommy you're acting like your dog with rabies! What's gotten into you?!"

"Very good question,"

Everyone jumped to see a dark figure leaning against one of the trees. The man, who was a very tall and slim person, then walked into the clearing revealing to be a dark haired man in a business suit. Abby thought the one thing that made the man very creepy was the fact that he wore dark glasses after the sun went down.

Tommy glared at the man, still in Pete and Duncan's grasp. "Who're you and why were you watching us?"

The man shrugged. "I was watching you. Just to see how far the venom has gone along to this point."

Tommy almost went berserk at this. "What'd you do to us?!"

"I didn't do anything." The man said simply.

"LIAR!" Tommy was able to wrench himself from his holding and charged at the man, intent on landing a punch on him.

The man, however, didn't seem phased at this and simply side stepped to avoid the punch. Tommy ran past the man completely and began to charge at him again, yelling at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately for Tommy, whenever he would try and land a hit on the man, the man would dodge the attacks without any effort at all using simple side steps, ducks, and the occasional jump.

After this went on for about a minute, Tommy began to pant while the man didn't even look tired at all.

The man looked at Tommy. "Unless you want to keep this little dance of ours going, I suggest you at least listen to what we've got to say."

Abby gave the man a surprised look. "'We?'"

Almost as if to answer this, a woman with blonde hair and green eyes stepped into the clearing. She wore a light brown blouse with dark brown business pants and carried a very kind air around her. When she caught sight of the group, she bowed in apology.

"Please forgive us for this entrance," the woman said apologetically.

Duncan cocked his head. "Apologize for what?"

The woman gave a gentle smile. "I'm sorry if my brother caused harm to your friend in any way."

"I know this may sound childish, but he started it." The man said pointing at Tommy, who gave the man a dirty look.

The woman sighed. "Anyway, what we wanted to tell you was that we know what happened to you all and the only way we can help you is if you give us your attention please."

Abby became curious. "What did happen to us exactly?"

"Before we begin," the woman started, "we should probably introduce ourselves. My name is Gali and this is my brother Kopaka. What you've been infected with is Visorak venom."

* * *

A/N: So, how was this one? Yep, I finally got the toa into the picture, but if I screw their personalities up at anytime, could someone let me know? 


	5. Project V

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle and that's all I have to say

Chp. 5-Project V

Abby blinked when she heard this. A good chunk of what the woman said seem to go not only over her head, but the others as well. Benny seemed the only one to actually show his reaction. All he did was tilt his head and squish his eyebrows together and say, "Huh?"

Gali gave a patient sigh. "I knew it wasn't going to be this easy." She murmured and then said, "Well you should all make yourselves comfortable; this isn't going to be a short story."

Abby spoke up, "I don't mean to be rude, but were you two born in Africa?"

Gali chuckled slightly at this. "No my dear we weren't born in the land you call Africa. You'll all be informed where we came from shortly.

The group sat down on the grass except for Tommy who was standing a few feet away, glaring at the two with suspicion. Gali began with Kopaka silently standing by during the account.

"I guess you could say this all started about forty years ago in this world. Around that time, a great archaeological discovery was found that could probably dwarf the finding of the pharaoh you call Tutankhamun and the tablet you call the Rosetta stone combined. On each continent except for that icy world in the south, a number of people were reporting strange structures they found protruding only slightly from the ground. When many groups of archaeologists went to investigate these structures, they discovered a very interesting find. The structures they found were very large, about thirty feet high and were in the shape of a circle thirty feet in diameter as well. They also calculated the age of each to be around 5,000 years ago, around the age of the civilization Mesopotamia."

"There was quite of few anomalies that archaeologists found puzzling. Everyone at each site were confused by the fact that each structure was exactly the same on each continent, which is very puzzling if you think about it. Also, engraved on the stones that made up the circle of each structure was a language that was never recorded in the history of humankind or mine to say the least. They also noted that no matter how hard each group tried even with humongous cranes and dynamite, the structures couldn't be moved or even damaged by any human means."

"What do old dusty relics have to do with us?" Tommy asked impatiently.

"Be patient, I'm coming to that." Gali said assuring Tommy, "Anyway, because the groups could not thoroughly identify what the structures were used for, the projects were abandoned and no on paid attention to them. These structures were miles away from any roads or cities and they were almost forgotten until about twenty-five years ago."

"You see, these were very interesting structures with an as interesting purpose as well which wasn't discovered until many years later. I know it may sound odd for you all, but they used to be doorways to another place completely unlike yours."

Tommy smirked and had to suppress a laugh at this. This story was beginning to sound like a really bad sci-fi movie. Regardless, Tommy still listened.

"Around twenty-five years ago, there was a man who had heard of the portals and was one of the few to devote themselves to finding the reason for the portals' existence. He worked on the portal in North America, which just happened to reside the United States' region. One day, he invited a group of his friends to come to the site, since some of them had some expertise that helped him as well. When he was examining the portal, he discovered a symbol that many other archaeologists failed to notice."

"The symbol looked like two sideways Ws with three dots in the middle. The man was very excited of this and when he ran his fingers over it, three of his fingers pushed a trigger in each hole. After he did this, something very extraordinary happened. The carvings around the circle began to illuminate and a blue portal emerged from the middle of the circle and expanded until it filled the inside off the circle. It was also creating an enormous amount of noise that the man had to hold his ears as he came back down to the ground, since the cherry picker he had set up began to crumble from the force the portal was causing. He and his group took cover about one hundred feet away before the portal went silent. That was the first time that Kopaka, the others and me actually came into contact with humans."

"Hold it!" Abby shouted and looked at Gali with wide eyes. "You came from that portal?" Gali nodded. "If you're not human then what are you?"

Gali began to go into details of how she, Kopaka and a few others were Toa, heroes destined by the spirit they call Mata Nui. She also described the Turaga, elders of villages inhabited by villagers known as Matoran. Gali also described Makuta, an evil being that caused Mata Nui to go into dormancy. After she gave a brief description of her world, Pete spoke up.

The reaction was almost instant. Benny started to laugh out loud like a drunk hyena, with Tommy trying to keep her from noticing an amused smile on his face. Curt just looked her over as if she came out of a mental facility with Pete having a more polite look on his face. Duncan, however, had a more excited look and was smiling dreamily as well while Abby had a very surprised look on her face giving Gali a concerned look. 

"How do we know you aren't lying to us? This all just sounds so weird for us." Pete commented as politely as he could.

"You got that right." Benny commented trying to hold back his giggles.

Gali reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace with a dark brown pendant the size of a silver dollar with strange engraving on it. When she pulled it out, she lifted it an angle as if she was going to take it off but kept her arm in that position. Her left arm, which was hanging by her side, began to go blurry and changed into what the others thought was a blue robotic-looking arm. This caused the others to jump with a couple of them cussing from surprise. Gali then smiled gently and placed the pendant back in her shirt and her arm changed back to a normal human arm.

"You see, in our world, we found portals as well except we only found one of them. We were called to the structures along with a number of Matoran and the Turaga to investigate these since we did not know of their origins either. Apparently, from what Turaga Nokama could decipher, they were created thousands of years before our time by an unknown race to travel to a world that, from what they described, was a world where good and evil were less discernable and the inhabitants were more susceptible to their passions. When the portals were created in my world, they were also created in this world as well, since there had to be a point in this world to connect both portals."

"You see, when that man had activated the portal here, he also activated it from my world too. Nokama had just finished translating the carvings when the portal came on. For us, it was apparently activated so that inhabitants could come to this world, so everybody; the Turaga, and the Matoran, and my fellow Toa and me who were present were drawn into the portal despite our attempts to get out of its reach. By the time we got into this world, everyone was unconscious from the forces we felt while we were sent."

"When the man and his group saw us, most of them wanted to get out of the area. They didn't know what we all were and, of course, were frightened of us. The man was the only one brave enough to try and help us, even though when everyone woke up we were just as afraid of them as they were of us. Unfortunately, much to our embarrassment, my brother Tahu almost tried to burn the poor man into ashes until we intervened. The man was convinced that we weren't as bad as the others thought and decided to try and help us. The man tried to activate the portal again with help from us, but was unable to activate it the same way he did before. After this had failed, we tried to figure out a solution for not bringing attention to ourselves if we went out to a human settlement."

"While looking around the portal, we found a compartment in the side that had pendants such as the one I am wearing right now. But unfortunately there were only five pendants and if it wasn't for Kopaka's ingenuity, there wouldn't have been enough to go around."

Gali smiled at her brother when she complimented him, who just seemed to be completely indifferent to her kind word.

"After that, all the Matoran and Turaga were able to disguise themselves as well and until the portals could work again, we all decided to live among humans for the time being. A few years later, however, we had received word that when the portal was activated that all the other portals were activated as well and that we weren't the only ones to enter this world. Over in the European region, Roodaka, who calls herself Ruth Decker, entered this world too and she didn't come alone."

"Who's Roodaka?" asked Duncan.

"Roodaka was the commander of the Visorak, a very nasty spider-like creature I might add, which is almost the direct cause of your troubles at the moment but I'll get to that later. What makes her appearance odd is that most of us believed that she was dead, but I guess we were all wrong with our assumptions. Anyway, when she came here, she was able to bring one Visorak with her, which would have saved many lives if she didn't. She was able to disguise herself and learned of human language, nature, and politics fairly quickly, much more quickly than we did. But the one thing that fascinated her the most was a little experiment she had in mind and traveled to the United States, smuggling the Visorak she brought, just for that purpose."

"She had to make many preparations for it, such as rounding up some of the most brilliant doctors and scientists of the day and gilding the operation so that no one could question the motives of it. Roodaka claimed that the operation was a way to find new anti venoms and vaccines, but the real motive was more nefarious and sick. She wanted to test the effects of the Visorak venom on humans."

Pete's eyes went wide and stared at Gali. "W-wait. So w-we were part of t-this?"

Kopaka spoke of for the first time. "Yes you're all Experiment 66, the last people to be injected, I might add."

"Why are we the last?" asked Abby.

Kopaka shrugged. "We're still looking into that."

Gali continued. "You see, the Visorak venom would probably the worst venom you could be injected with, since the effects are-"

"-Turning into a monster?" Curt finished.

Gali looked uncomfortable. "Well…yes basically, even though its even more disastrous on the human body than those in our world. You see, because of the human body's organic makeup, it can only take so much of this venom before it dies off. That was where Project V started. The usual subjects were given different amounts of the venom to conclude just how much a person could take without the body shutting down. They went through about twenty individuals before they found the maximum amount a person could take, which was about fifteen milliliters. They continued on, testing humans based on different races, age, health problems, and other factors as well to determine how it affected humans."

"When we heard about this project, we consulted the Turaga and since we assumed that she didn't know about our whereabouts, a few of us became spies to get into the project, including me and Kopaka. It was around the very beginning of the project and after we were thoroughly examined, we were able to get in." Gali suddenly looked distraught and had a sad look in her eyes. 

"It was very hard to keep a low profile while we were in the Project." Gali said sadly. "Even though our jobs consisted of paperwork and observations of the subjects, it was still difficult to keep our emotions in check from how barbaric the experiments could become. I still remember the a few experiments where I almost broke down from how horrific it was." Gali took a large deep breath before continuing.

"But for the moment I shouldn't reminisce about that right now, we should be more focused on you six now."

"She's right." Said Kopaka. "Because unless we find a cure for you all as soon as possible, you all can kiss your chances of returning to normal good-bye." When he was returned with confused looks, Kopaka gave a small sigh before going on. "The venom in you is a very special venom. Not only does it affect you physically, it affects you mentally and emotionally as well."

"How's that?" asked Pete.

"You remember how Tommy almost went berserk on Curt?" He said with a muscle twitching in his neck. "You basically gain an animal's instinct and it gets worse if you don't do something about it."

The whole group, even Benny, was quiet when they heard this. The concept of going completely insane was not only worrying it was also downright frightening.

"Is there anyway to cure us or are we just plain screwed?" Curt remarked cynically.

"There are two ways." Gali started. "The first one is Keetongu, but unfortunately for us he is in the other world and is the only one to clear the venom out of your blood completely."

"What's number two?" asked Pete again.

"There's this treatment that we and the others are getting close to perfecting. We were able to bet a hold of each of your entire DNA before you changed and are planning to use as part of this therapy. Although it may not get rid of the venom completely, we can be able to get rid of any psychological effects and make you all look just as normal as you were before this happened."

"How long is this going to take?" asked Tommy.

"If luck is on our side, probably a good week and a half or two. If not, it might take even longer."

Everyone soaked these words in with interest as well as with caution. On one hand, they were depending on weird beings from another world that were indirectly involved with their problems. But on the other hand, they still did not know how to deal with their problem and they needed all the help they could get.

"Just one more question." Spoke up Abby, who still seemed very nervous from hearing the story. "How were we captured?"

Gali sighed. "The Project has many connections with a variety of gangs who they use for their dirty work. They enlisted the help of the one gang BC-36 to round you all up. One of the high-ranking members led you all near where the Project's operations occurs and they knocked you all out and took you to the building, which was where they injected you."

"You're lying."

Everyone turned back at Tommy who was glaring at Gali. "Eric wouldn't do something like that! He knows better than to turn in a fellow member!"

"Tommy," Abby said scolding, "You're not a member of that gang! You were just going through the tests to become a member. And from what Eric does for BC-36 I'm surprised that you're not surprised. So just listen, they're our only chance to get back home."

Tommy glowered at Abby and then at Gali, still not convinced that his so-called friend attacked him. "How can you prove that Eric set us up in the first place?"

As soon as the question came from his mouth, Kopaka took out a voice recorder from the inside of his jacket. When he pressed the play button, it started off with static, and then two voices could be heard conversing with one another.

"So let's review," a male voice said smoothly "You want me and a couple guys to lead some idiots near your building, rough 'em up a bit, and leave 'em with you?" The voice sounded uncannily like Eric's.

A woman could be heard chuckling. "That's right. And I would like you and your group not to harm them too much. I want to make sure you did not leave them on the brink of death when I obtain them."

"And how much are we talking lady?" He said greedily.

"A good $500,000 to make up for your troubles. And also a little extra if you are to keep the city busy for the next week or two. Do we have a deal?"

Eric laughed. "The leader would call me a sucker if I didn't accept. I've always wanted to take a whack at Johnson to say the truth, so this should be no problem at all sweet heart." With that Kopaka pressed stop and the message stopped.

"That was a telephone conversation between Roodaka and Eric if you're wondering." Kopaka said simply.

Everyone looked back at Tommy, who looked as if he took a blow to the head and stomach and his eyes became slightly wider.

Tommy gave a frustrated sigh. "Okay, now I believe you, happy now?" Before Kopaka or Gali could answer, Tommy went on. "So what do you want to do with us?"

Gali smiled, relieved that Tommy believed her. "We would like you to keep a low profile for the moment. It's not only because we don't want other people to see you, it's also because people from the organization will be searching for you all and would probably bring you back for more tests."

"Are we allowed to go back into town?" Tommy asked out of the blue.

Everyone, including Kopaka and Gali, looked at Tommy as if he suggested turning themselves into the clutches of the people who had caused their little predicament.

Tommy looked at each person. "You know, just to get news on what happening in town concerning us." He said quickly.

Gali exchanged glances with her brother and sighed. "As long as it's at night and you disguise yourself well, one of you can go. But only at night." She added sternly. She looked at a watch on her wrist and looked back at the group.

"There's going to be more of us coming and we've brought some extra tents that you could all sleep in individually. It probably shouldn't hurt to set them up in a few minutes."

After this, she and Kopaka wandered back into the woods back to where the stash of tents was hidden. While they were gone, the group continued to sit there staring with wide eyes at where they left. Meeting those two was almost as interesting as when their problem first started. After about a minute of stunned silence, it was finally disturbed when Tommy left from the place he was standing and walked off into the woods. Abby, who had noticed this, got up also and followed him as well.

Tommy stopped at a tree leaned against it and gave Abby a look. "I know what you're going to say," Tommy started "and the answer is I'm just fine thanks."

Abby stopped, looked at Tommy and sighed. "Tommy, you know that's a big lie, and I was also about to talk to you about you trying to seek revenge on Eric."

At the sound of his name, Tommy looked at the ground and growled. "I'm…not…going…to pull…something…like that!" He said slowly. "The idea's just to check on what's going in town that's all."

"And to check your mom?" Abby asked.

Tommy was now getting frustrated with Abby. "Wouldn't you do something like that with your dad if you had the chance?"

That seemed to hit a mark. Abby looked uncomfortable and bit her bottom lip. "Not with how we look at the moment..."

Right now, Tommy felt like he wanted to bang his head against the tree when an idea popped in his head. "What're you worried about?" He smirked. "You probably look the best out of any of us."

The reaction was almost immediate. Abby turned a bright red and began to yell at Tommy as if he insulted her instead. "Idiot! You know I look as bad as you! You big lying moron!" Abby yelled at Tommy, which wasn't working since she was grinning and turning redder. She then turned around and started to head back to camp, swearing about Tommy along the way.

Tommy's grin grew bigger and gave out a laugh when Abby was more than an earshot away. There was one thing he learned from hanging around Abby; if she ever starts to get on your nerves, give her a compliment. She'll be swearing about you for the next hour. Tommy then gave out a yawn and decided to go back to set up the tents. The events that day left him with almost no energy and decided that a good rest was all he needed. Tommy then sighed and made his way back to his temporary home.


	6. Accidental Fight

(A/N): :Phew!: Finally got another one up. Don't worry, more of the toa will be coming on their way. :Thinks for a moment: Other than that, there's not much to say except there might be a little violence in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy and please comment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle but I do own Tommy and the rest of the gang.

Chp. 6-Accidental Fight

Tommy gave out a groan as he got up from the unseen floor. His eyes finally snapped open when he saw where he was. As far as he could tell, it looked as if he was in a darkened theater, even though he couldn't make out anything except the dark around him. He gave out a short 'humph' and stomped his foot on the ground a few times to make sure he was actually standing on something. The stomps echoed throughout the entire room. His mind was taken off of this when he heard the clanging of metal from behind him. He spun around and saw a sight that made his eyebrows jump.

He saw two people having a struggle with one another, trying to attack the other with what looked like long daggers, not long enough to be swords, but too long for a knife. The fight was so fierce that sparks would fly from the daggers at each hit causing Tommy to avoid being caught on fire. Tommy blinked when he noticed whom they were, who were taking no notice of him at the moment. He recognized one and it was…himself. One looked like him when he was normal except he looked great (given his condition he didn't really care either way).

This Tommy had his hair in a ponytail and he looked fitter than before. He also seemed to be paler and his eyes were a near white blue instead of his usual brown eyes. As the actual Tommy watched on, the human-Tommy seemed to be fighting a crouching, shadowy entity that seemed to have the upper hand in the fight, something Tommy could hardly distinguish. After a while, the human-Tommy began to breathe hard from the strain he was put under and the entity saw an opportunity. The entity slammed the handle of its dagger into the human-Tommy's chest, causing him to fall over, wheezing like an elderly man. It wasn't until the entity stood over the other Tommy that the real Tommy got a good look at it. When Tommy got a good look at it, Tommy swore out loud.

Tommy's eyes widened. "HOLY-!" Tommy was cut off when he noticed the entity was smirking at him. It had long dark hair that went down to its elbows and encircled a long narrow head that looked eerily similar to Tommy's. As a matter of fact, it looked almost exactly like him at the moment, except he was completely dark except for two golden orbs shining from its eyes, freezing Tommy on the spot. It was very rare for Tommy to get frightened, but the entity's eyes just seemed to glue him to the spot. The entity smirked at Tommy and grabbed the dagger's handle with it's misshapen claws, sending shivers down his spine, and positioned his dagger over the human-Tommy's chest, now giving Tommy a pleading look.

The real Tommy began to run towards the human-Tommy. "NO! Get away from him!" He shouted at the evil-Tommy, who seemed to get farther away from him with each step. Tommy began to gasp for breath but still pressed on. "…Don't…" He gasped while he ran "Don't you dare-"

The entity gave out a harsh laugh, cutting Tommy off. "I dare then." The entity sent the dagger sharply towards the human-Tommy's chest, causing Tommy to cry out, blacking out as he did.

Tommy's eyes snapped opened and sat up in his tent. He noticed he was breathing heavily and was sweating profusely. Tommy wiped some sweat from his brow and looked around the tent, wondering where he was at first. He then remembered what happened the previous day and gave a groan at this. He gave one last thought about his strange dream before dismissing it as a reaction to the previous day's events. He pulled his shirt back on, which was more difficult than he thought, put his hat back on and went outside into the morning.

It was fairly nice out that morning, even though it was only slightly chilly out. Tommy assumed it was around maybe nine or ten that morning, even though there was still quite a bit of dew on the grass and bushes. Tommy cracked his neck and noticed that he was the only one there since the other five tents were empty and no one else was seen. Tommy was looking around the area when he noticed a large orange tent that was about the same size as the biology lab at his school. He then saw a man crouching at a corner of the tent, pounding a stake into the ground to hold the tent down.

The man had messy brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, five o' clock shadow, and an oily tourist T-shirt to boot. The man was rubbing sweat off his brow when he saw Tommy standing there and got up. This caused Tommy to tense up slightly, considering this was a total stranger who just happened to show up at the campsite and the fact of their little…problem. Tommy then became puzzled when the man walked right up to him, put on a friendly grin and stuck his hand out in greeting.

"Good morning," the man said cheerfully "you must be Tommy am I right?"

"Err…Yeah." Tommy was caught off guard by the man's introduction. "And who're you?"

"I believe you met my brother and sister last night correct?" Tommy nodded then cocked his eyebrows.

"Wait a sec…so you're one of them?" Tommy thought it was odd because he couldn't picture an all-powerful warrior wearing something from a souvenir stand and being the one to set a mammoth of a tent up.

The man chuckled. "Yes, my name is Toa Pohatu, but for the time being, you can just call me Pohatu." Pohatu looked down at his hand, which Tommy had yet to shake. "I believe it is custom around here to shake hands with one another when introducing each other, correct?" He said lightheartedly.

Tommy was once again caught off guard by this and shook Pohatu's hand, if a bit stiffly from the fact that his comment had annoyed him slightly.

Tommy cleared his throat to keep his composure. "So…where's everyone else?"

"Off helping the others with the equipment and some supplies while you're all here. You slept in quite a bit by the way. You also missed breakfast too."

Tommy muttered under his breath. "Crap…" That was when he realized that his stomach was complaining about his hunger.

Pohatu seemed to notice Tommy's annoyance and reached over to a bag near the orange tent. After rummaging through it for a minute, he pulled out a cinnamon and raison bagel, took out a pocketknife and cut it in half. Pohatu gave Tommy one of the halves.

"Here." He said with a kind grin. "It's not much, but it'll hold you I guess,"

"Thanks." Tommy began to munch on the bagel, despite the fact he wasn't a huge fan of raisons, but it was better than nothing.

Pohatu then gave out a sigh. "Well, better get that tent up before the others accuse me of being lazy," Pohatu turned back to the tent and went back to work pounding the stakes into the ground. While watching him work, Tommy couldn't help but notice that he was pounding the stakes into the ground farther than they're supposed to. After swallowing the last bit of bagel, Tommy spoke up.

"Just to throw my two cents in, but aren't those stakes a bit too deep?"

Pohatu stopped working and looked the stakes over. Pohatu waved it off. "That'll just mean that the tent will be held in place better, that's nothing to worry about."

"It'll be a real pain to get those out of the ground." Tommy said matter-of-factly.

Pohatu was still insistent. "It'll be fine for now, don't worry about it."

"Well when you have to take that behemoth apart and you can't get those out, I'm not helping." Tommy said while laughing. He then turned and went to lean up against a tree, watching Pohatu with a cocky grin. Pohatu, on the other hand, chuckled and gave a patient grin, as if he dealt with this on a regular basis.

After about fifteen minutes, the others began to arrive with Kopaka and Gali, each carrying a large cardboard box. Tommy went over to help unpack the boxes into the orange tent, each filled with an array of equipment. Some boxes contained the most complicated fold up tables and chairs he had ever seen. One box also contained a portable generator while the others contained the most important gear. The equipment included microscopes, test tubes, laptops, and other machines that Tommy couldn't identify.

The rest of the day was spent trying to set it all up in the tent. Tommy, Benny, and Duncan helped set up the tables and the generator, but left the more complicated work for Abby, Pete and Curt such as setting up the machines, with the help of Kopaka and Gali of course. The other boys decided they would probably just ruin the machines if they even lifted a finger to help.

The other boys decided to hang out in the woods while this was done, with them boys trying to at least have a normal conversation. It was very hard since Duncan would always bring up the subject of how they were going to change back, which would make Tommy uncomfortable and try to talk about something else. Benny, however, wasn't helping by cracking jokes (which were hardly funny in the least) about the worst-case scenario, which caused Tommy to snap at him in annoyance.

Once twilight started to fall, Tommy felt relieved because he wanted to go into downtown and find out any news about the group. Tommy went up to ask Gali if he could be the one to check if there was any news.

Gali thought about it for a moment before answering. "I guess so," she said carefully. "Just try not to draw attention to yourself."

Tommy had to chuckle. "Yeah I'm sure that's the one thing I really want to do right now."

Tommy went over to his tent and got out his coat and put it on with the collar positioned up. He also put the shoes he wore the day before, which were still able to fit even after the change. He then asked Pete if he could use his gloves but only to find out that they didn't fit on his hands. Tommy just gave a frustrated sigh and decided just to keep his hands in his pockets while he was there. With that, Tommy went into the forest and into the direction of the town.

Downtown couldn't have been drearier in Tommy's opinion. Right when he got there not a soul could be seen on any of the sidewalks, in the alleys or seen in the buildings. It was so quiet that two people could stand on either side of the street and whisper and still hear each other. Tommy decided that a good place to look for any news would be near an old convenience store that was probably closed by that time.

Tommy strode over to the store, keeping his collar at a good height while walking. By the time Tommy got there, the store's windows were already dark and the door's locked for the night. Usually posters like for a lost dog or community event would be posted on the window for people to see, which was his best chance for any news. Tommy began to scan the glass, not being able to find anything at first. After a few minutes, Tommy was able to find one poster. On it was six pictures, each with a different person from the group. Each picture looked like it came from their yearbooks from the year before, probably their parent's last resort. There was also a 'missing teens' title at the top of the poster with information of each person; along with home phone numbers if someone had important information of the group's whereabouts.

Tommy then started to think about his mom and what she was probably doing at that moment. She would probably be sitting near the phone with puffy eyes from crying, waiting for news about her son's whereabouts or thinking about what could've happened to him. Tommy had a good idea about this since she acted the same way when his dad left.

He then began to wonder how they others' parents were handling this. Each of his friends only had one parent with them, since the other parent would leave the family for an odd reason and without warning. The puzzling thing was that there was almost no reason for leaving; it wasn't for another spouse, problems at home, or anything like that, they just left. When each parent left, it left a lasting impression on each person in the group, including Tommy.

Tommy began to feel depressed at this and thought to himself that at least some people cared they were gone. After that he had to remind himself that they could not be found until they were cured, which just made Tommy even more depressed. Tommy gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples, trying to ignore these feelings. He took a deep breath, trying to get these thoughts out of his head. He then decided that the poster was all he was going to get and decided to head back.

Tommy left the convenience store and started to head back down the street passing by some of the most dingy alleys he had ever seen. While he was passing by a particularly miserable alley, Tommy thought he heard a familiar voice. He pressed up against the wall outside of the alley and tried his best to peek into it without revealing himself.

He saw a tall teenage boy in a ski cap who looked like he was having a hard time handling a girl, since she was trying to run away from him and was screaming bloody murder. Tommy at first thought it was the guy's sister until he actually slapped her. The teenager's left side was facing Tommy, who noticed three piercings in his left ear. The one thing that got Tommy's attention was how unique they were; each earring was a black stone stud, each similar to that of obsidian, each with a single drop of red paint in the middle, the exact same studs Eric would wear.

He finally was able to listen to the voice. "Shut it you little brat!" The voice said coldly. "Unless you want to go back to them, then cooperate or there won't be of piece of your parents to find!" Tommy's hunch was right. The boy down there was Eric.

This seemed to horrify the girl. "NO!" She said shrilly and kept repeating. "I don't wanna go! Leave me 'lone! Please!"

Tommy then became torn between two choices; leave the situation and keep a low profile like he was told to, which disgusted him, or to beat the sorry traitor that got him into his mess into carrion for the buzzards. Unfortunately, almost all thought had left Tommy at that point; as a matter of fact, it felt like something else was at the controls now. Now, instead of being inconspicuous like he was told to, he had one thing on his mind: revenge.

Tommy's eyebrows furrowed, clenched his fists, and, without even realizing it, started to run down the alley faster than he had ever ran before. Eric looked up from the girl to see who coming, only to receive an extremely hard punch to the chest. The girl took the opportunity and hid in an alley that branched out from the one they were in.

Eric doubled-over from the hit and began to wheeze, having some of the wind knocked out of him. Eric was prepared to beat the crap out of whoever did that and looked up, eyes widening in the process.

Eric shouted out. "HOLY CRAP!" He was cut off when Tommy sent a fist against his left cheek, throwing him to the side.

Eric was able to quickly get up and began to throw a punch towards the underside of Tommy's head, despite being rattled by Tommy's appearance. This made contact, but Tommy was able to grab his arm and twisted it and forced it towards Eric's side, causing Eric to cry out in pain. Tommy used his other hand and grabbed the collar of Eric's shirt and slammed him against the wall, causing Eric to cough up a little blood.

Tommy let go of Eric's arm and began to land punches in Eric's face, swearing at him while he did it.

Tommy yelled at the top of his lungs. "YOU SON OF A-!" While Tommy was spewing profanities, Eric went wide-eyed, he'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"…Tommy…?" He said weakly and fearfully.

This seemed to make Tommy even angrier because after that he raised Eric even higher and threw him against the wall. Eric got up, legs shaking from the beating he was taking. The boy clenched his fists, gave a glare at Tommy, and charged at him, yelling at the top of his lungs. Eric brought a fist careening towards the side of Tommy's neck, which Tommy blocked with the side of his arm. Tommy raised his other fist up and sent it towards Eric's sternum, which Eric blocked as well.

This sparring went on for a few minutes until one made small miscalculation. Eric put his hands together, creating a large fist and was about to send it towards Tommy's temple. Tommy, however, had seen Eric use that in many gang fights and dodged it with ease by stepping to the side, with Eric accidentally sending himself flying forward. Tommy took the opportunity and slammed his arm into the side of Eric's head. This caused the so-called friend to stagger and slammed into the wall, falling onto the ground like a limp rag.

Tommy was left standing there, breathing heavily from the fight and grinning sinisterly from his victory. Reality finally slapped Tommy back to existence, and Tommy blinked for a moment, looked down at Eric and was surprised by what he saw. Eric was lying on the ground with blood trickling from his mouth and from under his ski cap. Bruises could be seen on his arms and on his head and, although Tommy wasn't able to tell, broke a few bones in the process.

Tommy whispered. "My god…" and began to rub his temples, wincing in the process. Did he do that? He thought, trying to remember what had happened. The entire fight was like trying to recover a memory from eons ago. All he remembered was watching Eric struggle with the girl, becoming furious, then…nothing.

Tommy looked around frantically, knowing he was going to have to leave or there might be a good possibility that he would end up in a mental institution. Taking a deep breath, Tommy was about to leave when he felt something slam against the back of his legs. Tommy looked around and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

The girl that Eric was trying to kidnap was grabbing his coat, burying her face into it while crying. The girl had orange hair, pulled up into a ponytail, and was wearing an old green t-shirt with a pair of torn jean shorts with more dirt marks than Tommy could count.

The girl sobbed harder. "T-thank you," she said sobbingly. "Thank for s-stopping him…that bastard kept hurting me when I tried to escape but he just-" The girl couldn't keep going.

Tommy cocked an eyebrow. He was a bit surprised at the girl's language, since he had never heard a girl at that age talk with the mouth of a teenager. The other thing that took him aback was the fact that he didn't do it on purpose and he had gotten into an accidental fight in the proccess, but despite this he responded, "Err…no problem kid." He looked at her suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be at home or something?"

This just seemed to make her go even more hysterical. "No! Please not there! My parents'll do it to me again if they find out I ran away!"

"They beat you?" Tommy said surprised.

The girl started to cry again and said. "Please take me with you. I don't have anywhere else to go." she couldn't finish again.

Tommy was in a dilemma. Obviously, she hadn't seen what he looked like; otherwise she wouldn't be clinging to him like a snail to a building. Also the others probably wouldn't enjoy having someone know about them and what they were doing. Unfortunately, it looked like the girl didn't seem to have a very good home life and it would be heartless to put her back in that situation. Tommy finally gave out a sigh.

"Alright," He said with a sigh. "You can come. Just don't look up okay?"

The girl, whether she was puzzled by his request Tommy didn't know, complied with this and moved up to his side, face still buried in his coat. Tommy then began to walk at a brisk pace with the girl following him like a dog on a leash. Once in a while, Tommy would give a quick glance at the girl, who was surprisingly following Tommy's request along the entire walk. Almost during the entire trek, not a word was spoken between the two until Tommy's curiosity got the best of him.

"By the way," he said, "What's your name?"  
The girl gave out small answer. "It's Anne Fredericks."


	7. Anne

A/N: Many apologies for not updating. School work had me busy for getting ready for my finals. Anyway, enough about me, on with the story.

Disclaimer:I do not own Bionicle, I just own the storyline, Tommy and the others.

* * *

Chp. 7-Anne

Gali gave out a frustrated sigh and ran her hand through her hair. She was inside the large tent she and the others set up the other day, now crowded with numerous computers and devices that the common person would hardly even hear of in their lifetime. She sat at the only desk inside of it, directly across from the entrance flap. In front of her were copies of files that Kopaka was able to smuggle from the organization that she was supposed to review. That was last night. The sun was about to come up and she hadn't even read through a quarter of it.

Tommy was responsible for most of it. When he came back to camp with the girl bragging on how he beat Eric into a coma, she and his friends couldn't have been less than thrilled. Pete had warned Tommy that since Eric recognized him, there was a good chance that he could be arrested for assault if he ever went out in public again. Benny, being his usual self, hardly listened to Pete, congratulated Tommy then proceeded to rant on how much of a wuss Eric was anyway compared to Tommy.

As for the girl, who was asleep by the time Tommy got back, well…that was a whole different ball of wax. Not only were they surprised, they were furious. Abby went all over him saying that the girl should have been dropped off at a police station or to a social worker. Tommy then went on to argue that there would be (quote)'no freakin' way I could pull that off without being chased by an angry mob' (on quote). Before the argument got out of hand, Gali stepped in and told the two that she'll check to see if there was a chance that the girl, Anne she believed, could get to a social worker.

Gali then looked to her right and saw the girl so curled up in a spare sleeping bag that she almost looked like an armadillo. She and the others agreed that it would be best if the girl slept in the large tent so she wouldn't be shocked by the kids' appearances. She couldn't help but smile at this. Humans to her were very interesting creatures. The way they lived, their history, not to mention the way they governed, confused most of Toa when they arrived on Earth. How humans were made up was the one thing that she and the others found strange. Not only were they not mechanical, like she and the other Toa, they were also very fragile. She gave a sad sigh at this. She saw that characteristic many times while serving undercover in the organization.

Gali was about to attempt to read the file again when she noticed that the girl started to stir from her sleep. The girl sat up and began to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. Gali turned around to greet the girl.

"Good morning," Gali said with a gentle smile.

The girl perked up and gave Gali a lively smile. "Good morning!" she said happily. Before Gali could ask, the girl introduced herself. "I'm Anne, what's your name?"

Gali, deciding it would be a bad idea to give Anne her real name, introduced herself as "Jeanine." Said Gali, "Are you feeling better today?"

Anne nodded energetically. "Yep, I don't feel like crap today so I-"

"Language dear." Gali said trying to suppress a chuckle.

Anne tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"'Crap' isn't a word that a little girl should be saying." Gali explained gently.

"It isn't?"

Gali shook her head.

"Hmm," Anne thought about this for a moment. "My parents say that word a lot along with a lot of others though,"

"But your parents aren't very kind to you are they?"

Anne shook her head at this. "No they aren't." she said gravely. She stuck her chest out proudly. "That's why I ran away last night. I was trying to get to one of my friend's house to stay there, but someone tried to kidnap me." Anne then gave a large smile. "That's when Tommy came and saved me from him!" The girl was almost bouncing when she said this.

"Were you scared?" Gali asked.

Anne shook her head. "Nope. Not at all." Gali knew, of course, this was a bit of an exaggeration of the story.

Gali was giving an amused smile at the way the child was telling her story. Her smile almost completely vanished when she heard Anne's next question.

"Is Tommy here?" Anne asked excitedly.

Gali felt somewhat awkward at that point, not to mention she felt a little panic. Tommy and the others were probably up at that point and having Anne go out would be very…catastrophic. "Err…" she started. "Not yet he won't be back until-"

Both girls paused and listened to outside of the tent. Both could hear Tommy outside of the tent, conversing with Duncan about his fight with Eric the night before. Anne's eyes lit up and, before Gali could lift a finger, jumped to her feet and ran top speed toward the tent flap. Gali got out of her chair, almost knocking it over, and was about to chase Anne, but the girl was already out of the tent. An awkward silence followed the girl's departure from the tent. Gali tensed up and was already counting down. Five…four…three…two…

**"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!"**

Gali ran her hand over her face. She knew that Tahu was going to read her the riot act when he hears of what happened. But that disappeared from her mind when Anne came running back in, slammed into Gali's legs and began to hug them while breathing hysterically. Gali knelt down to console the little girl and began to listen to what was going on outside. Much to her surprise, she heard someone laughing. What didn't surprise her was that it was Benny.

Benny kept on laughing. "Well Tommy," Benny started between breaths. "Don't tell us that you didn't see this coming."

"Oh shut up!" Tommy said irritably. "Like you knew she was gonna come bolting out of there at this exact moment!"

"That's not the only thing I was referring to," Benny stated lightheartedly. A pause followed Benny's statement, but Gali could almost feel the temper rising outside the tent.

"Like you have any right to say that." Tommy shot at Benny after the pause.

"It's a free country." Benny pointed out. "Oh, and neither do you."

"Why don't you both shush so we can save poor people's ears over in London?" Curt said coolly.

From what Gali could hear, the argument seemed to cool down, although she was pretty sure she still heard some snickers coming from Benny. She then focused on Anne, who was almost on the brink of tears from hysteria. She tried to remember an old Le-matoran song she remembered before being transported to Earth. She began to hum it to Anne while rocking her back and forth like that of a mother. Luckily, Anne seemed to enjoy the music and began to calm down. After a few moments of silence, Anne finally spoke up.

"Jeanine?"

Gali looked down at the girl. "Yes dear?"

"Why're there monsters outside?" Anne asked anxiously.

Gali paused at the girl's question. She was trying to find a good answer to give Anne, but almost all attempts seemed fruitless. She then gave a sad sigh.

"I'm trying to help them." Gali said simply.

She felt Anne jump slightly, turned to face Gali and looked at her as if she was a psychopath.

"Why?" Anne said almost disturbed by the answer.

Gali took a deep breath. "Because, Anne, they are not supposed to look like that."

"They aren't?" Anne asked confused.

Gali shook her head.

"Are they…" Anne was almost scared to even utter the next word, "…people?"

This time Gali nodded and looked down at the girl. Anne now looked like she was in deep thought and believed she saw a hint of guilt in her eyes. After a moment's pause, she looked back up again.

"Jeanine," she started quietly "is Tommy out there?"

This time, Gali answered truthfully. "Yes he is,"

Anne then realized what Gali meant and looked down. She then muttered, almost inaudibly. "Is that why he didn't want me to look at him last night?"

Gali answered. "Yes, Anne."

Anne then muttered, mostly to herself, "I hope I didn't hurt his feelings…"

Anne then looked back up, looking ashamed. "Can I go see him?" she asked shyly.

Gali got up, even though she wasn't very thrilled with the idea. "Stay right here." She told Anne.

Gali then went over to the tent flap and poked her head out. She could see that Benny and Curt were up along with Tommy, who was over at the other side of the clearing leaning against a tree, letting off some steam. She could also see Pete and Abby talking to one another, but she wasn't able to find Duncan, probably in his tent.

"Tommy!" Gali called out. The red head looked over at the water-Toa with an irritated look.

"Yes?" He said crossly.

"Anne wants to come to see you."

Even from across the field, Gali could see Tommy's eyebrows jump from surprise. Tommy, however, acted as if that didn't happen and gave a shrug. "Sure then." Was all he said.

Gali then went back into the tent to find Anne standing patiently for her. The girl still looked slightly pale and Gali thought she saw her legs shaking.

"He wants to see you too, Anne," Gali said gently.

Anne just merely nodded and looked up at Gali timidly.

"Can you some with me?" asked Anne.

Gali nodded and Anne came up to Gali's side and grabbed a hold of Gali's pants. Gali looked down at the girl in surprise, with Anne being the complete opposite of how she presented herself earlier; timid, quiet and scared. Gali then walked over to the tent flap with Anne by her side and went back outside.

Once Gali went outside, it was almost as if she was a celebrity coming out. All eyes from the others, except for Tommy, were focused on her and Anne. Benny was giving a knowing smirk in Gali's direction while Curt was just eyeing Anne with cool observation. Pete and Abby stopped their conversation, paused and looked at Anne with sympathy at how the girl looked. Anne looked like she was trying to focus on going forward, but her eyes kept darting from Abby and Pete on her right, to Curt and Benny on her left. Once Gali got near Tommy, Anne let go of Gali, only keeping one hand still gripping Gali's pants. Tommy just gave an interested look at Anne, waiting to see what she might do. After looking at each other for a few moments, Anne finally spoke up.

"A-are you T-Tommy?" Anne stuttered.

Tommy looked down at Anne. "Yep."

"So…you were the one who helped me?"

Tommy tipped his hat up and gave a smirk. "Sure am."

Without any warning, Anne then came up to Tommy and hugged his legs as a thank you, almost throwing him off balance. Once he got his balance back, he looked at Anne with a cocked eyebrow. Because he was an only child, he didn't really have much experience with kids, especially girls, even though he grew up mostly with his mom.

After a moment, Tommy finally said. "Okay that's enough kid your welcome, you can let got now."

Tommy poked Anne's shoulders. She didn't even budge.

Tommy poked her again, becoming a little exasperated. "I said you can let go now."

He looked up hearing Benny's snickers, glared at him for a moment, then turned towards Gali, looking annoyed and desperate. He then mouthed the words "Help me out here…" with eyes darting at Anne. Gali gave a patient smile, went up to Anne and placed a hand on her shoulder, finally getting Anne's attention.

"Why don't we go back to the tent to get you something to eat?" Gali suggested to Anne.

The girl's bright-eyed grin finally came back and began walking back with Gali without grabbing her business pants. Anne then quickly turned around and began waving to Tommy. "See you later Tommy!" Anne said brightly.

Once Anne and Gali were back inside the tent, Tommy blinked. He had never met such a bi-polar girl before; even some of the girls at his school weren't that emotional. Tommy then gave a frustrated groan and leaned back against a tree to take a quick nap; might as well get some sleep before he had the first test.


End file.
